Various compounds used in inhibiting gastric acid secretion are known in the art and include a class of benzimidazole-substituted compounds, one of which is omeprazole. Omeprazole is currently commercially available in the formulation PRILOSEC.RTM.. In particular, U.S. Patent No. 4,255,431 proposes such benzimidazole-substituted compounds generally described by the formula (III) in the '431 patent that allegedly encompasses omeprazole. Various methods of making these compounds are also proposed in the '431 patent.
European Patent No. 0 124 495 B1 proposes various salts of omeprazole, namely alkaline salts of the formula (I) in the '495 reference which includes lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, and calcium salts, along with methods of making the salts. The methods of forming these salts may involve employing a hydroxide, alkoxide, or amine base, or cation exchange using a metal salt.
Erlandsson, P., et al. J. Chromatography, 532 (1990) pp. 305-319 propose separating the (-) and (+) enantiomers of omeprazole utilizing chromatographic techniques. In this publication, the separation is proposed to take place on a preparative scale using a cellulose-based chiral phase, e.g., trisphenyl-carbamoyl cellulose coated on 3-aminopropyl silica. It is appreciated that other schemes and processes are available for this separation.
PCT Publication No. WO 94/27988 proposes salts of the single enantiomers of omeprazole and methods of making the same. The process involves separating the two stereoisomers of a diastereomer mixture of an acyloxymethyl-substituted benzimidazole compound described by the formula (IV) set forth in this published application, followed by solvolysis of each separated diastereomer in an alkaline solution. Salts of the single enantiomers are formed and isolated by neutralizing aqueous solutions of the salts of the single enantiomers of omeprazole with a neutralizing agent.
PCT Publication No. WO 96/02535 proposes a process for the enantioselective synthesis of single enantiomers of omeprazole or its alkaline salts. The process employs an oxidizing agent and a chiral titanium complex which may include a titanium(IV) compound.
PCT Publication No. WO 98/54171 proposes the magnesium salt of the (-) enantiomer of omeprazole. The '171 publication also proposes a method of synthesizing the above magnesium salt as well as the potassium salt of (-) omeprazole that may be used as a suitable intermediate for preparing the magnesium salt. The potassium salt is taught to be useful in treating gastrointestinal diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,032 to Brandstrom proposes an improved method for synthesizing omeprazole which involves reacting 5-methoxy-2-[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)-methyl-thio]-1 H benzimidazole with m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid in a methylene chloride solution.
The teachings regarding the methods of making omeprazole as referred to in these references, salts thereof, enantiomers thereof, and salts of the enantiomers, as well as formulations which may include these compounds, all rely on the chemical structure of omeprazole being accurately determined and the referenced compound or compounds being consistently prepared using the referenced techniques. More specifically, a methoxy group on the benzimidazole ring has been explicitly stated in the literature to be present at the 5-position, in omeprazole, a racemic mixture, and an optically pure isomer of omeprazole designated as esomeprazole or s-omeprazole. Applicants have now unexpectedly discovered that the complexity of omeprazole and the intricacies of the bioactivity of each of its previously undiscovered attributes has never been disclosed. More specifically, Applicants have confirmed that the methods of the prior art do not yield a single compound having the methoxy group in the 5-position on the benzimidazole ring as previously taught, nor do all of the methods of the prior art yield consistent results. In fact, omeprazole as conventionally referred to as a bulk drug substance (in its solid state) is confirmed to be present in the form of two pharmaceutically active compounds having the methoxy group on the benzimidazole ring at the 6- and 5-positions. Additionally, Applicants have discovered the presence of a second chiral location at the pyridine ring plane in each of the two compounds such that each compound has two positional isomers and four diastereomers. Therefore, the present invention provides these individual compounds, along with any salts, hydrates, solvates, combinations thereof, and polymorphs thereof, compositions of the above, and methods of making the same that are not taught or suggested by the prior art.